Future Present
by rojekera
Summary: A different time travel story solves the Voldie problem.


I own neither the rights to Harry Potter or to Star Trek the Next Generation

It was the twenty-fourth century, and Star Fleets newest vessel, The Enterprise, NCC 1701-D, was about to take its maiden voyage, under the leadership of its captain, Jean-Luc Picard. Captain Picard had just received a message that Admiral Hog, wished to talk with him in private, and Picard had moved to his ready room to take the call.

"Good day Captain" the Admiral greeted him.

"Good day to you too Admiral" Picard responded.

"I know that you are busy, and I suppose you are wondering why I have contacted you, so I will get straight to it. Nearly four centuries ago, a legend started in my family, that there was a visit by people from the future, who saved the family from extinction. For a long time, it was thought of as fiction, but some of the details are coming true, and I believe that it was the Enterprise, NCC 1701-D, that visited us. As such, I am asking you to allow me to come aboard and take temporary command of the Enterprise, to allow events to unfold according to my family's history. Before you say anything, I will assure you that the ship will remain safe, and only myself and L-Commander Data will be exposed to danger. In addition, since time travel will be involved, your current mission will not be affected. Lastly, your security rating will raised, as you will be made aware of some secret intelligence, above your current grade. You can contact Star Fleet Operations, who will confirm that I am taking temporary command, but they are unaware of any other details of this mission. We will talk further upon my arrival on board. Hog out"

Picard was left in a daze. He did however, contact Star Fleet Command, and the change in orders was confirmed.

Within the hour, Admiral Hog was on board, the crew notified of the change in command and the ship released from its moorings. The Admiral ordered the ship to the other side of the moon, and then asked L-Commander Data and Captain Picard to join him in the Captain's ready room.

The Admiral took charge of the meeting immediately.

" Captain, L-Commander, you are hereby advised that your security rating has been increased for this mission only, and that what you are about to hear and see is not to be discussed with anyone else without my expressed authorisation. Please give your verbal consent for the records." Once they had done so, the Admiral continued. "Before First Contact there were two main groups of sentient humans living on the planet Earth. Homo Sapiens and Homo Magicus. Few people were aware of Homo magicus, and we wanted it kept that way, even now. Homo Magicus was a genetic change, which allowed the ability to manipulate energy directly. For most of their existence, they were known as wizards and witches, and lived a separate life from most humans, with their own society, including Administration, legal and educational systems. Up to a few centuries ago, magical foci, or wands were used to help them manipulate energy, but with the increase in scientific knowledge, that has become unnecessary."

At this point, the Admiral concentrated on a cup on the table, and it slowly rose from the surface and then gently went back down. He then stepped away from the table and transformed himself into a stag for a few moments, before reverting.

"Sorry, I am a bit rusty, with technology, most of the wizarding skills are not needed. That was just background, but now to explain the mission."

"In the 1960's a wizard in the British magical society, started a movement to bring himself to power through terror, rather than through legal means. In 1979, a prophecy was made that a child would be born in late July, 1980, that would vanquish this wizard, who went by the name, Lord Voldemort. One of my ancestors, Harry Potter, met this criteria, and he and his family were attacked in October, 1981, his parents killed and he was left wounded, but alive. Our family legend has it that a mechanical man and a bald captain from the future came and took Harry from the house and took him back to the future, where he was healed and given a device that he would eventually use to stop Voldemort."

"It is my belief, that those people are the two of you. From our reading of Harry's journals, the device was a modified tricorder which analysed Voldemort's magical signature and neutralised it. My family has already started working on the modifications, and are now only waiting to get an example of Voldemort's magic, which we will get from Harry's wound."

" Our mission therefore is to get to Harry and his parents, as soon as possible after he is injured, get Voldemort's signature, analyze it, broadcast the counter for it, which will break any magic he has done, and return Harry and his parents, who will raise him, we will also start the legend of the two of you, so that I will become aware that I am needed in his future."

"Any questions? None, good. Data, compute the projectory needed to get us to October 30, 1981, and back to the current time! Engage for the first part of the trip when ready."

Two hours later they, were again behind the moon, but the date was October 30, 1981. A small cloaked shuttle, was dispatched to keep an eye on Godric's Hollow. By the evening of the 31st, the crew was getting restless, as there was a communication blackout. Eventually, they saw a power surge near Godric's Hollow and Data beamed down, he collected young Harry and tagged James and Lily's body, as well as collecting Voldemort's wand. Within three minutes, he and the three Potters were back on board the Enterprise.

Data and Admiral Hog, started work on analyzing the signature, whilst the medical officer using information provided by Hog, worked on reviving the adult Potters.

Within an hour both tasks were completed. The Admiral then met with the Potters, whilst Data used the cloaked shuttle to send the pulse designed to cancel all of Voldemort's magic, wherever it was on the Earth. Unknown to the people on the Enterprise, this pulse, whilst destroying the horcruxes, also caused the marked Death Eaters to become squibs, as it reacted with their Dark Mark.

When Admiral Hog met with the Potter family, he explained to them that the vessel they were on was a spaceship from the future, and he was their descendant. He then told them of the family legend that had caused him to come back in time. He stated that regretfully, he could not tell them much of the future, except that they had changed their appearance and moved to France, adopting a new name, in order to hide from any remaining Death Eaters, as well as any fame from stopping Voldemort, especially as they knew the fame was not warranted.

They asked the Enterprise to beam then into France, and were surprised to see a box beamed next to them containing a large sum of French Francs, as well as a note suggesting that they pretend to be muggles. To help, data pads giving the information they would have learnt in a non-magical school was also included. As much as they regretted losing touch with their friends, they realised that it was for the best to remain hidden.

Meanwhile back in the UK, a number of people were running around like headless chickens. Hagrid had returned to tell Dumbledore that although there were signs of a magical battle, there were no bodies. Dumbledore contacted Sirius Black, who told him that he was chasing Pettigrew, the secret keeper. Within hours, Dumbledore was swamped with calls from St. Mungo's as a large number of prominent magicals were admitted with magical exhaustion, from which they would not recover. The fact that the subset of the population who became squibs matched the subset who were suspected of being Death Eaters, was not lost on the population at large.

There was also confusion as Voldemort had also disappeared, but that was soon replaced with joy, as the magical society experienced peace for the first time in over a decade.

AN

Actually, I was debating the Potters changing their name to Picard.


End file.
